User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Hi there. Another day ^.^ Hey there... It be done. :C'est merveilleux ! Speaking of signatures, this 28th February I've gotta change mine. 04:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Why? oh, right the wikiversaire is over. :Yes indeed, and we'll have to wait for another whole year before we can engage in madness like that. :P 05:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sigh... Somehow i got back to watching YGOTAS. :Have fun. ^_^ 05:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't! I'm not watching it IN AMERICA! and I'm only on episode 16. :Believe me, I'm not watching it in America either. :P 05:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen episode 17? if not, watch it. if so, watch it again. you may catch a KH easter egg in there. *facepalm* DTN's just a jerk. He protected his talk page because I asked him to come back, and left a rather mean message for me to read. Now I'm glad he's gone. :Well, as I said over the Forums, only time will tell. If he's going to behave like such a childish jerk, good riddance. Because I consider him as a friend, and I'm sure you've read Archive 6. If he still doesn't honour the friendship, je n'y peux rien ! 01:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, d'accord. I did read archive six, and it brought a tear to my eye. I would have cried, had I not been multitasking and watching YGOTAS at the same time. Speaking of which, watch episode 17 again. Huge KH reference. Nothing they say though. KingdomKeyDarkside 02:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I will, when I get the chance. Now draw a contrast between then and now. >_> 02:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, now I see the Saix-Axel complex. >.< and I'll save you the time that it takes to watch YGOTAS 17. Dearly Beloved is played in the background during "Zork and Pals". I thought it was kinda funny. :What ? XD LOL ! 02:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not even kidding. For a moment I was at peace, and then Zork said something really stupid. I swear, that music is magical. Yoko Shimomura is a goddess. :Ha ! I'll thrash her one day. I know it... 02:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I cannot get over how funny YGOTAS is. "Bye Bakura! Try not to get beat up on the way to school!" (insert random sentence here)...in america. :LOL XD Shimomura, the best is yet to come. From me ! 03:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol I can't wait for that day. Bon jour! I'm So Sorry Aww :(. I'm so sorry TNE!! In case you're wondering why I'm here, the reason is that I'm just investigating other wikis to get ideas for The Sims Wiki. I'm so sorry about your family member. I really hope everything turns out well! I know my message isn't as sincere as the one in front of me, but I'm not really a nice person :D. [[User:Bleeh|'Bleeh']] Chat] 01:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Salut Birth By Sleep soundtrack Hey,I have the birth by sleep soundtrack and since your in the Dissidia Kingdom Hearts project,I was wondering if you want the files. Almsot all of it is labeled Naruto195 05:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I have some (the Vanitas themes, Terra, Ventus, Dearly Beloved, Icing on the Cake, Sad Princess, A Twinkle in the Sky...), but I'd love the LOD battle theme and Disney Princess. Those two are my most sought-after songs ! ^_^ 10:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) HMmm. That song I had to do some searching for but I got it(The LOD one,it sounds awesome). However,the last song you asked for,I can't seem to find it. I have Aquas theme if you want that too and ones like the Birth By Sleep remix of The Encounter Naruto195 15:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ooooo nice. That'd be lovely. 15:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll be sure to get more songs,if there are ay you have in mind still. How should I send this too you? Naruto195 15:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :By e-mail would be nice : (myusernameinsmallletters)@yahoo.fr. 15:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty then,my email is (naruto19x3) @hotmail.com, I'm going through and making sure to get songs that should be there. Naruto195 15:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. Thank you so much ! ^_^ 15:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I got bad news. The file is too large to send via email. I'll have to find a site to uplaod it and then you download it P_P Naruto195 00:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay. Take your time. 01:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) This is odd. I sent the email,but it failed. Can you email me and then I'll reply to you? Naruto195 09:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try... later. 10:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:How's it going ? Notifications Aide Terra Theme About a Blog Sorry i need help again... I tried to put a new talk bubble into my talk bubble template thing, and i kinda messed up badly... Every second post in my talk page is my new one (incomplete i may add) and yeah... I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! 06:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I found out that it was worse... Almost all the posts with my bubble have doubled over... Is there a way to fix it? I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! 07:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think there is a way. In your template, since we started from scratch, if we duplicate the code, then there'll be two talk bubbles. For talkbubbles like mine which use , we can add in more templates normally. If you'd like, I can switch yours from the normal type to TTT2, and I'll keep all the emotions intact. How's that ? } 10:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay that's okay with me! Thanks TNE I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! 22:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Don't mention it. I'll get to work on it. 00:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Master Xehanort Theme